Going Dark
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a Dark Swan/Evil Queen fic I am writing for my best friend's birthday. It is set during season one, and mostly AU. I thought I would share with Swen, and it's a WIP. I hope that ya'll like! This is my first time writing Henry, and I don't like him, but I am trying not to write him ooc. Just be gentle.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Once Upon A Time_ _ **do not belong to me. This is a Dark Swan/Evil Queen fic that I am writing for my best friend's birthday. It is set in season one, and it's mostly AU. Come with me as we suspend canon, and reality a little bit. I hope that ya'll like, I thought I would share it with Swen too. I could have gone current with this but neither of us really watch anymore and season one is our favorite. XD. More asap.**_

Going Dark

By Julia

Regina didn't know why she was suddenly having to deal with Henry finding out she was the Evil Queen. She didn't want to have to deal with that. She was going through his storybook to figure out how it had come to be and what it was. It wasn't wielding any answers, but she could tell that it was all true. All of what was in here had happened. Regina had to formulate a plan.

Speaking of Henry, he got back home, calling out to her. Regina really didn't want him to see that woman that was his birth mother anymore…. But she knew she couldn't really stop him, every time she had tried so far he had managed to see her anyway. She was frustrated with that but wasn't sure what more she could do. Short of keeping him locked up 24/7, that was.

"Henry, I'm in the kitchen." Regina immediately stowed the storybook inside one of the cabinets before he came in the room. When her son came in, she gave him a smile. It was so frustrating, she had been there for Henry's entire life. Taken care of him for 11 years. "Can I get you a snack? I just made some apple turnovers." She told him brightly, doing her best to keep her tone light. It was hard, because she was so angry. All the time lately.

Henry looked at his mother. She was the Evil Queen, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He supposed that's why he'd gone to Boston to get his birth mother. He KNEW she was the Savior. It was just hard to know how to get Emma to agree that she was. "Um, no, thanks, Mom, I'm going to go and work on my homework." Henry told her smoothly. Emma was going to call and he was going to sneak out to Granny's to see her, work on their mission.

"I'll be in my room." He told her, and after he was sure she wasn't going to follow him, he stole upstairs and set his cell phone (which he had begged Regina to get for him) down on the desk and waited patiently for Emma to call.

When Henry had headed upstairs, Regina got his book back out and tossed it into the fire place. Regina tossed a lit match in too, and watched it burn. Regina wasn't going to take any of this shit. She was the Evil Queen. She was going to make sure that Henry didn't get that book to Emma. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she had to stop Emma from finding out she was the Savior.

*****

Across town, Emma was laying in her underwear and a tank top on the bed, working her way through some paperwork. Since they lost Graham, Emma was the sheriff. Of course Regina had tried to get someone else in, but it hadn't worked. Everyone wanted Emma over Regina's lapdog Sidney.

Emma was surprised then when she heard a knock on the door. "Hold on!" She called out. She was still staying with Mary Margaret, and she pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading to the door. When she opened it, it revealed David Nolan. "Um, hi, David." Emma said, that wasn't whom she had expected to see behind the door. A part of her had been hoping it would be her son's hot mother, but really…. She supposed she had known that it wouldn't be.

"What's going on?"

"Something's happened to Mr. Gold. I was wondering if you could come. It…. it looks like he was murdered." David said. He had been the one elected to go and get Emma because he was the one who had found Gold.

"What?" Emma asked, her mouth dropping open. "Um, yeah, just let me get dressed in something." Emma said. It was getting chilly outside. She closed the door and ran to get some real clothes on. When she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt over her tank top, and grabbing her blue leather jacket, she went back to David.

"Tell me what you can on the way to wherever it is we're going. Hospital?" She asked, and David nodded. Emma could hardly believe this. Who would murder Gold? Okay, she didn't really want to answer that, because the answer could be anyone in town, really. He scared everyone.

When they got to the hospital, they showed her Gold's body. Emma was also surprised to find the little dagger that was with his body. They told her it had been found with him, and it looked like it was the murder weapon. It was in a baggie. It had blood all over it, the handle, and the blade.

Emma questioned everyone, and then headed to the site where he was found. She wanted to go over it and see if they missed anything. Small town murders were rare, she knew that. It was going to be hard to solve this one, literally everyone in town was a possible suspect. Gold owned just about all of the town, and everyone was afraid of him. It could have been someone who didn't have rent money.

She poked around the murder site, there was a _lot_ of blood. Emma could tell that he'd been murdered there, and not dragged or anything by the way the blood had congealed to the ground. She was using the knife through the baggie to see if she could recreate the murder scene when something strange happened. A black mist came out of nowhere and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Letting out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her, Emma felt something changing in her body. She cried out, as whatever it was jerked her around, and then she passed out.

When she woke up, it was like she was a brand new person. Emma suddenly had all this new information. Emma looked down at herself, she was dressed in something all black, and she could feel the magic within her. It was like…. There were no words for what it was like. Emma looked at the dagger, pulling it out of the baggie. It was wiped clean of blood, like magic. Which Emma now knew existed.

Regina heard the doorbell and called out, "Coming!" She didn't know who it might be, but she was sure Henry was still up in his room for once. When she opened the door, she found Emma. "Ms. Swan?" She asked, surprised to see her. And what the hell was she wearing? What was going on? She didn't know but it didn't sound good.

Emma, faced with the Evil Queen, wasn't sure what to say. It was all so clear to her now. She didn't know why she was the one who was chosen to be the Dark One, but she had to admit, it was a rush. Emma only ever drank, but it was a better rush than being drunk. "Gold was murdered. And I am now the Dark One." Emma didn't know why the one who had murdered Rumple wasn't the Dark One, but that wasn't something she was too worried about finding out once she DID find out who killed Gold.

The look on Regina's face was amazing. Emma folded her arms. "I don't know how or why it happened, Regina, all I know is all of this town's secrets. And I know this was your fault. This town exists because of _you_. Gold may have been the one to pull the strings, but you were the one who put this curse into action." Emma said. She didn't know why she had come here, other than to tell the Evil Queen that she knew what was going on. Emma thought the look on Regina's face was delicious.

What? SHE was the Dark One now? Regina had NO idea what to think of that. She folded her arms as she looked at Emma. "First of all, whoever murdered Gold should be the one who is the Dark One, and second of all, there's no use in you trying to get me to call off the Curse because I won't." Regina said, glaring at Emma.

Honestly, who did this woman think she was? Regina didn't know what to say. If Emma was The Dark One, she had magic. She wouldn't know how to work it, but it would help her. It would show her how to use what she had. They could all be in very big trouble. Emma could be more powerful than any of them knew. Regina looked at her nervously, but tried not to show it. It could all end up very badly in Storybrooke.

Two weeks later, and Emma was no further into finding out who killed Rumplestiltskin. He was whom Gold was in terms of the Enchanted Forest. Emma didn't miss the storybook Henry had had, she didn't need it. She suddenly had all of the knowledge that she needed being the Dark One. Now she had a vested interest in keeping the curse intact.

At the moment, she was going over a plan to get Regina to make out with her. Emma still thought she was hot. Regina was starting to come around to the idea. It helped that she was the Evil Queen. Emma wasn't sure if she wanted more right now, but she definitely wanted to make out with her, and have it turn into more.

Ringing Regina's doorbell, she also had some questions about Gold's murder. She wanted to know if Regina had a beef with him. She was still going through everyone in town, making sure she that she got everyone's alibi. Emma was still not sure who could have done it, and so far everyone had alibis.

Regina opened the door, and saw Emma. She had to admit, she was starting to get really turned on whenever she saw her. Regina thought it was because she was the Dark One now and got how it felt to be on the evil side. Regina didn't think she was evil, it was Snow White that had added the 'Evil' to her name, but she didn't want to look too hard into it. She wasn't sure what Emma was doing here.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Swan?"

"I need to ask you some questions about where you were when Gold was murdered. I still have to solve his murder you know." Emma wasn't sure where to start with most of the information she had gotten so far. It wasn't exactly helping. Although she wasn't having a hard time getting people to talk, they were scared of her now like they had been Gold. No one was sure why though, and Emma liked that.

Regina wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She had an abili, why was Emma even here? Of course, she had been alone when Gold was killed, but honestly, she wouldn't have done it. Regina was the only one in Storybrooke who didn't have any fear of Gold. There was also the fact that she was staring at Emma right now, and Emma was super hot as the Dark One. Why had she never noticed how hot Emma was before?

"I didn't kill him. And somewhere down inside you, you know that. You know everything now, Emma. You're the Dark One. You know the future, and if someone is planning on murdering again or covering this up, you will just know. I don't know why you're trying to act as if you don't know what or who did this. I wish that I could tell you why you are all of a sudden the Dark One, because if you didn't kill Gold, you shouldn't be. That's how it has always worked. There is some Dark Magic, very powerful Dark Magic at work here. You would think you would be more concerned about that." Regina almost wished she could take credit for it, but she couldn't. And this was supposed to be a land without magic. Why was there even magic in the first place? Of course, the Dark One was immune to that, but Emma obviously hadn't done this, she hadn't known any of this was going on.

Emma hadn't thought about that, but it's not like she knew exactly how to handle all of this right now. It was too much to learn. She didn't know if she could learn it all fast enough. "Why do you know more about these powers than I do? How do I know that you weren't the one who did this? Made it possible for me to be the Dark One? Because I don't know how this happened or who did it. For all I know, it could be you." That was true, but Emma honestly didn't think that Regina had been the one who had done this.

"I didn't do this to you, Emma. I wouldn't be telling you anything if I was the one behind this." Regina rolled her brown eyes. As she did, they met Emma's green ones. Those green eyes were amazing. Why the hell was she so turned on right now? She was seconds away from trying to kiss the other woman, and that was freaking her out more than she wanted to admit. Emma was her enemy. Her being the Dark One now instead of the Savior wasn't exactly changing anything.

"I didn't think you were stupid but maybe I should revise my thinking."

That was when there was a loud bang, and Henry was standing behind Emma. He had slammed the door shut of Mary Margaret's car, she had given him a ride home from school. Henry looked at Emma. As soon as MM had pulled away, he set his glare on Emma. "You're the Dark One?" He asked, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"You're supposed to be the Savior! You're supposed to be the one to save us from her!" Henry said, pointing at Regina, who looked highly offended, but Henry knew that she couldn't deny it now. He had heard what they had said. He was so mad now. "It doesn't matter who did this to you, you aren't even trying to fix it! You're liking it!" He accused.

"Henry…." Emma said, her heart breaking when she saw the look on Henry's face. She hated to be the one to cause that look. And she knew that he had been upset that Regina had been making him go to therapy so that no one would believe him about being the Evil Queen. And the curse should be broken now, right? Although Emma hadn't kissed anyone with true love's kiss, so maybe that really was the way to do that.

Taking a deep breath, Emma said, "Henry, please…. I can't give this up. It's going to make me a better sheriff. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm still me." This was all true, but she didn't want to give it up. She knew that the dagger was the way to control the Dark One, and she was keeping it in a safe place where no one would ever find it, even if the curse _was_ broken. Emma right now didn't see the point in breaking the curse, she didn't think it was prudent for everyone to get their memories back. "And it doesn't matter that your book is gone, we don't need it anymore."

Henry stormed past Emma, and headed for the stairs. Regina didn't stop him. She didn't know what to say, she knew that Henry was deeply upset. There was no hiding from him anymore, and that was upsetting too. But she couldn't change time, although she COULD take away his memories. Emma may not know how to use her powers, but if there was magic left in this world, maybe Regina could use hers to get what she wanted.

"I think Henry said it best, Ms. Swan." She said, slamming the door shut.

All Emma could do was stare at it and frown.


End file.
